Dinner 21th Down
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Chapter 06 apdet. Bagaimana dengan Sena dan Suzuna? Kemudian transaksi di pagi hari dengan sejumlah informasi, fakta, yang akan mereka kerjakan. review pasti diminta lah XPP
1. Table Moran Family

**Inspired :** Sinopsis sebuah film yang saia lupa film apa itu O_O" klo ada yang ngeh atau tahu tolong kasih tahu ya~ Kembali lagi dengan Akari-chan, author paling geje n males login disini kalo ripyu =P

Settingnya Kuliahan…jangan bingung ya~

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © Yang jelas bukan aq yang punya.

Dinner 21th Down © Kinichairuudou Akari –chan-

Rated : T

Warning : **OOC, OC, selipan bahasa gaul XD**, semi-canon, dan lain-nista. Klo gak suka remove ajah.

Chapter 01, Table Moran Family.

* * *

Friday 11 June. 07:58 PM

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata karamel berdiri di pintu sebuah restoran bernuasa artistik. Sudah lama ia disitu. Ia mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang rapi yang biasa dikenakan orang-orang berada. Ia memegang _Handphone_ dan memencet beberapa tombol. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dan ada yang memotretnya. Bahkan ada yang meminta foto _bareng_. Ya, siapa sih yang tidak kenal pada atlet _American Football_ semi-pro itu? Berasal dari Universitas Enma dan sering muncul di TV dan koran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena Kobayakawa, alias Eyeshield 21 yang pernah belajar setengah bulan di Amerika? Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan, kenapa dia ada di sini ya?

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan poni lempar ke kanan warna biru tua datang menghampiri Sena. Suzuna Taki. Ia mengenakan gaun merah marun selutut serta selendang tembus pandang yang ia lilitkan di tubuhnya. Suzuna terengah-engah, nafasnya turun-naik dengan cepat, pertanda ia sangat terburu-buru datang kesini.

"Sena!" teriak Suzuna. "Maaf! Hah…hah… Aku… Hah…Terlambat!"

"Ti…tidak apa-apa kok, Suzuna. Kau datang tepat waktu kok. Justru aku yang terlalu cepat datang kesini…" kata Sena. "Sepertinya…aku terlalu cepat menyetel jam-nya sehingga aku terlalu cepat datang kesini dan menganggapmu terlambat," sesal Sena.

"Tidak masalah, Sena!" kata Suzuna. "Lagipula…ramai sekali ya restoran ini. _Beneran nih_ kita makan disini?"

"Tentu saja, Suzuna. Restoran ini bagus –katanya-. Rekomendasi dari kak Mamori."

Sena dan Suzuna segera masuk ke restoran. Di dalam restoran, ternyata ramai sekali. Tidak masalah sih kalau mereka memesan meja sebelumnya. Tetapi, karena Sena lupa memesan meja –seperti biasanya- mereka harus menunggu beberapa waktu untuk menunggu meja kosong dan dibersihkan oleh pelayan.

"Suzuna, maaf ya. Aku lupa untuk memesan meja sebelumnya. Aku jadi membuatmu menunggu lebih lama."

Suzuna menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sena. Kalau aku datang semenit lebih cepat mungkin meja itu menjadi milik kita."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Suzuna. Dan…tak terasa ya ini hari ke-21 kita makan bersama…"

"21 ya… Nomor-mu, Sena." sahut Suzuna tersenyum.

Mereka berdiri menunggu meja kosong. Sepertinya, sudah satu jam mereka disana. Tetapi, restoran ini makin lama makin ramai. Begitu mereka menemukan meja kosong, langsung direbut oleh pengunjung lain. Sena dan Suzuna cuma menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sena, bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus pindah restoran?" tanya Suzuna sambil memegang kakinya yang pegal.

"Tunggu sebentarlah, Suzuna." cegat Sena. "Tunggu sebentar lagi…"

"Ada apa sih, Sena? _Tumben_ kamu bersikeras begitu." kata Suzuna heran.

"Itu…"

Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia melihat sebuah meja kosong yang tidak diisi seorang pun. Meja itu ada papan yang bertuliskan keluarga Moran. Sepertinya meja itu dipesan oleh salah satu keluarga Moran dan sepertinya mereka tidak jadi datang. Bisa dilihat dari tidak adanya seorang-pun yang duduk di meja itu.

Suzuna melihat apa yang dilihat Sena. Meja kosong yang dipesan oleh keluarga yang bermarga Moran…

"Sena, meja itu kosong dari tadi ya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Iya. Tadi kuperhatikan tidak ditempati siapa pun." jawab Sena.

"Kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau kita yang tempati saja!" usul Suzuna. "Daripada kita berdiri disini sampai restoran tutup, kan?"

"Tapi…Suzuna. Apa tidak apa-apa _nih_? Lagipula, kalau ditanyai bagaimana?" ujar Sena ragu.

"Tinggal _ngaku-ngaku_ saja kalau kita adalah anggota keluarga Moran." celetuk Suzuna. "Ngomong-ngomong, Moran itu bukan nama marga Jepang."

"Tapi kalau ada seseorang yang _beneran_ dari keluarga Moran datang kesini bagaimana? Mungkin mereka terlambat seperti kita."

"Mereka tidak akan datang. Aku yakin! Kalau ada, mereka sudah datang dari tadi!"

"Terserahlah, Suzuna. Tapi, aku enggak tahu _loh_ kalau ada apa-apa."

Mereka segera duduk di meja itu dan memesan makanan. Tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Suzuna menyantap makanan pesanannya. Begitu juga dengan Sena. Sesekali Sena melirik Suzuna yang sedang menguyah makanannya dan ia meraba sesuatu di kantongnya. Sepertinya, Sena ada sesuatu.

Suzuna yang menyadari Sena melirik dirinya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Ada apa Sena?"

Sena tersentak, "Ti…tidak ada apa-apa kok Suzuna. Ng…makanan disini enak tidak?"

"Enak!" komentar Suzuna. "Rekomendari dari kak Mamo ya? Pasti pernah kesini _bareng_ kak You…Ni shi shi…" dan antena Suzuna yang tidak pernah kelihatan kini bergerak kesana-kemari.

Sena hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Suzuna. Dan Sena pun segera menghabiskan makanannya karena restoran mau tutup. Itu bisa dilihat dari restoran yang mulai sepi. _Yaelah_…tutupnya baru 2 jam lagi Sena. _Ngapain_ buru-buru?

Kemudian mereka selesai dengan makanannya dan didatangi dua orang pelayan. Tunggu! Mereka bukan pelayan restoran. Itu bisa dilihat dari seragam yang mereka pakai! Beda dari pelayan yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Mereka yang mendatangi Suzuna dan Sena adalah dua pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Sepertinya Anda sangat menikmati makan malam terakhir kalian…" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh ramping.

"Terima kasih…" jawab Suzuna. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersentak. "Hari terakhir? apa maksud anda?"

Sena yang merasa ada yang tidak beres, segera menuju kursi Suzuna dan melindunginya dengan tangan kirinya, "Anda berdua siapa?"

"Huh, masa tidak tahu, Moran sialan. Kau adalah musuh kami selama bertahun-tahun. Tak kusangka ada sisa bangkai kalian dari penembakan membabi-buta itu dan kini ada di Jepang…" jelas salah seorang yang bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari temannya.

"Tu…tunggu! Kami bukan anggota keluarga Moran!" jelas Suzuna.

"Jangan bohong! Kalian duduk di meja yang kalian pesan!" bentak orang pendek itu.

"Memang benar kami menempati meja ini, tapi kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan Moran itu." jelas Sena tegas. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ia takut luar biasa. Sepertinya, ada suatu kekuatan yang mengalir di hati Sena. Suzuna yang mendengarnya terkesan.

"Benar! Kami hanya menempati meja ini karena tadi ramai dan kami tidak dapat tempat duduk…" jelas Suzuna sekali lagi.

"Alasan yang klise, Nona…" ucap orang ramping itu dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas-nya. Sebuah pistol hitam mengkilap lengkap dengan peredam suara berada di tangannya.

PSIIUUU!

"Suzuna!" teriak Sena menarik tangan Suzuna dengan cepat sehingga mereka terhindar dari timah panas itu. Sena segera menarik Suzuna keluar dari restoran itu dengan mendobrak pintu restoran.

**BRRRAAAK!**

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kejar, Morf!" teriak pria ramping itu. Pria pendek yang dipanggil Morf itu mengejar mereka dan mengeluarkan pistolnya juga.

"Tunggulah dengan tenang, Her…" kata pria itu sambil mengejar Sena dan Suzuna.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos. Kami dari keluarga Capone telah bersumpah kepada leluhur kami bahwa kami akan terus mengejar sisa-sisa kalian sampai ke ujung dunia-pun…" sumpah pria ramping itu sambil mengangkat topinya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

**To Be Contiuned… TBC toh. Baru tahu '=/

* * *

**

Chap perdana selesai juga! Maaf pendek, supaya memper-hot suasana *plak!* Oh, ya. Keluarga Moran dan Capone itu diambil dari komik Detective Conan vol 33 di chap Valentine berdarah. Tapi aq tidak begitu tahu lebih lanjut ttg mereka =/ Makanya, aku karang-karang sendiri deh XD.

Yak, ripyu minna-san!


	2. Escape From Capone Family

Wah…ternyata responnya baik juga O_O *bengong*. Wkwkwk~ Saia bales lewat PM aja ya dan ini dia chap kedua! Kasih sinopsis cerita sebelumnya dulu~ biar keingat lagi.

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya : 

Sena dan Suzuna makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran setelah Sena menunggu kedatangan Suzuna di pintu restoran. Mereka mau makan malam tetapi semua meja penuh. Satu-satunya meja yang kosong disana adalah meja yang dipesan oleh keluarga Moran -menurut Suzuna- sepertinya mereka tidak datang. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga apapun mereka menempati meja tersebut dan memesan makanan. Begitu selesai, mereka didatangi dua orang misterius. Langsung saja Sena dan Suzuna disangka adalah anggota keluarga Moran. Meskipun Sena dan Suzuna menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, mereka tetap menganggapnya dan mulai menyerang. Mereka berdua pun menyelamatkan diri. Bagaimana jadinya?

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © Yang jelas bukan aq yang punya.

Dinner 21th Down © Kinichairuudou Akari –chan-

Rated : T for crime O.O"

Warning : **OOC, OC,** **selipan bahasa gaul XD**, semi-canon, dan lain-nista. Klo gak suka remove ajah.

Chapter 02, Escape From Capone Family

* * *

Friday 11 June. 10:03 PM

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Terdengar nafas mereka berdua dengan cepat. Berlari di jalanan sepi yang mencekam disertai bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan menghindari dari pria misterus yang tiba-tiba saja menembak mereka. Serta derap kaki Sena dan Suzuna yang berusaha menghindari maut.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

PSIIUUU!

TAK!

"KYA!" teriak Suzuna begitu ada sesuatu yang menggores kakinya.

"Suzuna, ayo cepat!" perintah Sena. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun! Disana ada pos polisi!" ujar Sena sambil menarik tangan Suzuna lebih kuat. Tetapi, itu malah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Sena! Hah…hah…" panggil Suzuna terengah-engah, "Aku tidak bisa berlari cepat sepertimu! Lagipula, hah…hah… sepatu ini susah untuk berlari!"

"Hei! Bisakah kalian diam dan menuju surga dengan tenang, Moran sialan?" teriak pria pendek yang mengejarnya. Ia lalu menodongkan pistolnya sekali lagi.

PSIIUUU!

TAK!

"Tch! Meleset!" ujarnya sebal.

Sena memalingkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Suzuna berada di belakangnya dan jarak diantara mereka makin melebar. Sementara pria misterius itu makin mendekati Suzuna.

"Ayo!" teriak Sena sambil menarik tangan Suzuna dan mendorongnya ke depan. Itu membuat Suzuna berada di depan dan Sena didepan pria itu. "Suzuna, cepat!"

"Tapi…" kata Suzuna ragu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kabur!" teriak pria itu sembari menodongkan pistolnya.

Suzuna melihat ke depan dan ia mendapat ide. Segera ia menarik tangan Sena yang berada di belakangnya. "Ikuti aku!"

"Hei, mau kemana?" kata pria itu lagi.

Suzuna berbelok ke kiri dan disusul dengan Sena. Pria itu mengikuti, dan ia sangat terkejut.

"…! Tch! Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap untuk dimarahi Herion nanti…" ujar pria itu kesal dan berbalik menuju restoran tadi.

Sena dan Suzuna mengambil nafas lega. Dan mereka kini bersandar ditembok.

"Hah…untung saja aku ingat disini ada _minimart_ 24 jam yang selalu ramai…" ujar Suzuna lega. "Aku berpikir, pria itu pasti menyerah kalau ditempat seperti ini…"

"Ya. Benar juga. Kalau tidak, orang-orang disini pasti tahu ada orang asing yang memegang senjata…" kata Sena lega. Tapi…jantungnya masih belum berhenti. Pertanda ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja.

"Sena, bagaimana ini? Apa kita lapor polisi saja? Tuh, disana ada pos polisi…" usul Suzuna sambil menunjukkan letak pos polisi dengan jarinya.

Sena terdiam, keringatnya masih mengalir dan nafasnya mulai beraturan. "Bagaimana ya Suzuna… Apa…mereka mau tahu kalau kita dikejar-kejar seperti ini hanya karena meja pesanan?" tanya Sena.

"Coba saja Sena! Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar seperti tadi! Lihat, kakiku tergores _gini_…" kata Suzuna sambil menunjukkan kaki kanannya yang tergores peluru tadi. Itu membuat Sena iba.

"Uhm…baiklah. kita akan berusaha untuk memberitahu hal ini. Ayo!" ajak Sena menyetujui usulan Suzuna.

Friday 11 June. 10:08 PM

Pria ramping itu menunggu di restoran sambil mengamati keadaan sambil memencet tombol _Handphone_-nya dengan cepat. Ia duduk di meja yang sempat ditempati Sena dan Suzuna tadi. Kemudian ia menoleh, melihat pria yang dikenalnya kembali.

"Bagaimana Morf?" tanyanya.

"Akh! Maaf Herion! Lari pemuda itu cepat sekali! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan bidikanku dan mereka kabur ke tempat yang ramai dan kau meyuruhku untuk menghindari saksi." sesal Morf. "Terserah _deh_ kalau kau mau memarahiku sampai puas."

"Aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan bisa mengejarnya…" kata Herion. "Jadi, aku tidak perlu memarahimu dan menendangmu seperti biasanya."

"Ng…_yto_?"_(apa?) _tanya Morf. "Kau serius?"

"Ya." Jawab Herion singkat.

"Kenapa?"

Herion memberikan Handphone-nya kepada Morf dan diterimanya. Morf mengenggut, "Apa? Eyeshield?_ American Football_?"

"Dia ternyata terkenal. Kita dengan mudah bisa mencari segala informasi tentang dia." Jelas Herion. "Ayo, kita keluar dari restoran ini."

"Tapi…benarkah mereka berdua tadi adalah keluarga Moran yang selama ini kita cari-cari? Aku sebenarnya kepikiran dengan alasan gadis itu." Ujar Morf mengeluarkan pendapatnya sembari mengikuti Herion keluar dari restoran.

"Benar, mereka keluarga Moran. Aku yakin." Jawab Herion. "Kalau pun mereka bukan keluarga Moran kita tidak boleh membiarkannya hidup karena mereka tidak bisa diam…"

Friday 11 June. 10:09 PM

"Sungguh Pak kami benar! Kami tadi dikejar-kejar sama pria yang berpistol!" jelas Suzuna sekali lagi kepada dua bapak polisi.

"Kami percaya kalau kalian dikejar-kejar sama orang yang memegang pistol… Tapi, kami tidak percaya akan perkataanmu dari. Musuh keluarga Moran? Apa itu?" tanya salah satu pak polisi itu.

"Hm…sepertinya…aku pernah dengar. Kalau tak salah…di film-film." Guman pak polisi yang lain.

"Tapi, Pak! Itu benar!" ujar Sena.

"Sudahlah…bagaimana kalau kalian memberikan keterangan dan ciri-ciri orang yang mengejar-ngejar kalian itu? Kemungkinan akan meresahkan masyarakat disini nantinya." Kata polisi. "Pertama, tolong isi data diri kalian, alamat, nomor telepon, dan ciri-ciri orang yang mengejar kalian tadi. Nanti kami yang akan menyelidikinya. Siapa tahu itu adalah seorang buron." Saran polisi itu sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas ada mereka berdua. Plus pulpennya.

Sena dan Suzuna berpandangan, kecewa, karena perihal soal keluarga Moran itu tidak ditanggapi dengan serius oleh polisi-polisi itu. Tapi…mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau pun mereka menjelaskannya lagi, pasti sia-sia dan dianggap main-main. Lagipula, Sena dan Suzuna lelah hari ini karena persoalan tadi. Ya…daripada disini sampai pagi _mendingan_ lakukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan _deh_. Seperti mengisi lembar kertas itu. Dan mungkin setelah itu polisi akan menyelidiki siapa yang mengejar Sena dan Suzuna tadi. Dengan begitu, selesailah sudah.

Sena dan Suzuna segera mengisi lembaran kertas itu dengan cepat. Karena mereka capek dan mau pulang. Setelah itu mereka segera menuju halte bus. Takut ada yang tidak-tidak kalau seandainya mereka berlama-lama disana.

Sepeninggalnya mereka, dua polisi tersebut segera mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"Hm…ciri-ciri orang yang mengejar mereka tadi membawa pistol, tinggi kira-kira sekitar 157, berambut acakan dan berpakaian serba hitam." Baca salah satu polisi tersebut.

"Di sini tertulis temannya tinggi, pakaiannya hitam dengan dasi merah, rambutnya seperti Taka Honjo tetapi lebih rapih…Lho? Siapa _sih_ yang menulis _beginian_?" heran salah satu polisi yang lain begitu membaca ciri-ciri tadi.

Selagi mereka membaca lembar kertas yang diisi Sena dan Suzuna itu, ada dua orang yang mendatangi pos mereka. Dua polisi itu pun menyadarinya.

"Permisi…apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya polisi itu. Begitu mereka melihat dua orang itu, nafas mereka terhenti dan mereka amat sangat terkejut. Dua orang itu…mirip dengan apa yang tertulis di lembar kertas yang mereka bawa. Mereka berdua mundur, menjauhi mereka.

"Wah, wah…ada apa? Kok kalian menjauh?" tanya Morf sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tetapi dihalang oleh Herion.

"Biar aku saja, Morf…" ujar Herion sembari mengeluarkan pistol peredam suara dari balik jas. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pistol itu kepada dua polisi tersebut.

"Maaf…aku sedang tidak _mood_…"

PSSIIIUUU!

BRAK!

Satu polisi terjatuh dengan lubang sembilan milimeter di dahinya. Temannya terkejut, dan ia pun melawan dengan mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tetapi…

PSIIIUUU!

BRAK!

Polisi itu kalah cepat. Kini teman polisi tersebut terbaring terkapar dengan tubuh bersandar di tembok. Dengan keadaan yang sama dengan polisi yang sebelumnya. Herion melangkah menghampiri kedua tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu dan mengambil dua lembar kertas yang masih ada di genggaman mereka. Kemudian, ia menghampiri Morf.

"Selidiki alamat ini, Morf. Sekarang." Perintah Herion. "Ayo, ke markas sekarang juga."

"Baik." Patuh Morf sambil mengikuti Herion yang ada di depannya.

.

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Chap hari ini selesai juga XD. Sebenarnya, aq pengen lebih tuh menggambarkan proses penembakan si Herion tapi gak berani XP. Ha hay~ semoga gak didatengin sama hantu Moran dan Capone yang asli karena bikinnya sembarangan gini soalnya mereka bukan fiksi O.O" beneran ada di Wikipedia.

Ha hay lagi~ Ripyu minna-san XD! Maaf pendek. Ini page 4 lho~ (termasuk bacotan saia XP)


	3. Isn't A Good Day?

Hola! _I'm Coming_! Maafkan diriku yang telat apudeto *dilempar batu* makasih yang tlah ripyu max~ Ah…aq ingin tulis santai fic ini dengan panjang hanya 3 – 4 page makanya gak bisa panjang =,=" *dibuang* dan bisa dibaca dengan cepat. He he…*senyam nista*

Biasa, ringkasan cerita sebelumnya :

Sena dan Suzuna berusaha melarikan diri dari orang yang mau menghabisi mereka. Hanya karena mereka duduk di meja keluarga Moran. Dan mereka pun berhasil dan melapor kepada polisi. Tetapi para polisi itu ragu-ragu terhadap keterangan mereka dan hanya diminta mengisi lembar kertas itu. Karena Sena dan Suzuna lelah, mereka menyerahkan segala urusan ini pada polisi akan tetapi polisi itu sudah dihabisi dengan singkat oleh salah satu dari mereka… Yang akan terus mengejar Sena dan Suzuna sampai kemana pun. Meskipun Sena dan Suzuna terbukti bukanlah anggota keluarga Moran…

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © Yang jelas bukan aq yang punya.

Dinner 21th Down © Kinichairuudou Akari –chan-

Rated : T for crime O.O"

Warning : **OOC, OC,** **selipan bahasa gaul XD**, semi-canon, dan lain-nista. Klo gak suka remove ajah.

Chapter 03, Isn't A Good Day?

* * *

Saturday 21 June. 06:14 AM

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu!" kata Sena kepada ibunya yang baru saja membereskan sarapannya.

"Iya Sena. Hati-hati!" jawab ibunya sibuk di meja makan.

Sena membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah, menembus cahaya mentari hangat yang mulai meresap di pakaiannya. Sena berjalan santai sambil melihat sekeliling yang mulai memulai ruinitas pagi. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya tampak ramah menyapanya dan Sena membalasnya dengan senyumannya. Sena menuju halte bus, menunggu jurusan bus yang akan membawanya ke Universitas Enma.

Ckiiitttt…!

Suara rem bus itu tepat berhenti di halte. Pintu secara otomatis terbuka di hadapannya. Sena melangkahkan kaki kanannya menaiki tangga, dan mencari tempat duduk. Dan bus kembali berjalan setelah semua penumpang yang menunggu di halte telah naik semua.

Sena melihat jendela. Dilihatnya rumah-rumah dan orang yang berjalan kaki dari jendela itu. Bus beberapa kali terhenti untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang. Sena melihat jam digitalnya. Jam 06:20. Sudah tujuh menit ia ada di bus itu. Sena melihat jendela lagi. Kali ini sebuah gedung terlihat dibalik rumah-rumah kecil dan pohon-pohon yang menutupinya.

Ckiiiiitttt…!

Sena beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari bus karena dirinya telah sampai di Universitas tempatnya kuliah. Sena memandang sejenak kearah lapangan Universitas. Tampak teman-teman klub American Football-nya sedang berlatih atau sekedar menghitung waktu lari.

Sena kemudian berlari kecil menuju ruangan klub terlebih dahulu untuk latihan pagi. Setelah sebelumnya ia menyapa teman-temannya. Ia memakai segala antribut olahraga American Football dan segera menuju lapangan.

"Yakk! Akhirnya pahlawan kita telah datang, MAX!" teriak Monta sambil menguyah sesisir(?) pisang yang tampaknya adalah sarapan paginya.

"Kau kurang smart, Sena! Kau sepertinya terlambat pada waktumu yang biasanya." kata Kotaro sambil menunjuk sisirnya kepada Sena.

Sena tertegun mendengar perkataan Kotaro, "Ah…apa iya? Aku hanya ingin menambah waktu tidur. Ha ha…" ujar Sena garing. Kemudian ia memakai helm-nya dan memastikan bahwa tali helm sudah 'klik!. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling dibalik penutup mata birunya, "Oh, ya. Suzuna belum datang?"

"Dia sudah datang. Cuma dia tadi ke kelas untuk sekedar menaruh tas." kata Unsui sembari meminum air botol mineral.

Setelah itu Suzuna datang dengan meluncur cepat ke lapangan.

"Sena! Aku akan menghitung waktu larimu, bersiap-siaplah!" teriak Suzuna dari sana dengan _stopwatch_ yang mengalungi lehernya.

"Baik." Ujar Sena mengambil ancang-ancang. Lalu…

"_Ready, GO_!"

DUEEEESSSHHH!

Orang-orang disekitar kampus terpana dan kagum dengan aksi lari Sena. Suzuna memperhatikannya dan menekan tombol _stop_ _stopwatch _begitu Sena berhenti tepat 40 yard diujung sana.

"Ok! 4.2 detik. Baguslah, tidak menurun seperti kemarin." Ujar Suzuna sambil meluncur cepat menuruni tangga dengan aksi yang memukau dan ekstrem. Pertanda bahwa dirinya sangat mahir memainkan _roller blade_.

Sena kemudian berlari menuju tempatnya yang tadi. Lalu dia menghampiri Suzuna sembari membuka helm-nya.

"Suzuna, menurutmu…bagaimana dengan malam kemarin?" tanya Sena ragu.

Suzuna menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Sena. Jangan memikirkan itu. Yang penting, kehidupan kita tidak seperti tokoh film yang selalu dibuntuti." Ujar Suzuna tersenyum.

"Tapi…" guman Sena khawatir. Sejujurnya, ia masih kepikiran soal malam kemarin. Ia merasa, ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja. Entahlah, ini firasat atau bukan bahwa mereka –yang mengejar Sena dan Suzuna- tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hidup seperti ini. Ia memandang Suzuna yang memasuki ruangan klub.

Sena kembali memakai helm-nya. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, sekedar untuk melihat suasana. Tiba-tiba mata Sena terbelalak, terkejut, bahwa ia melihat dua orang yang…ia temui restoran! Orang itu yang akan membunuh dirinya dan Suzuna kemarin. Dan…mereka duduk santai sambil makan roti?

Jantung Sena berdetak cepat dan kuat seolah-olah dadanya mau meledak. Sena mulai mengatur nafas degan tenang dan berusaha agar tidak panik. Sebab kalau panik, mereka mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat dirinya celaka. Sena melangkahkan kakinya, berbalik ke depan dan menuju ruangan klub. Dan segera menuju teman-temannya yang berkumpul disana.

"Sena! Lihat aku! Aku sedang berputar-putar(?) dengan kakiku!" teriak Mizumachi hiperaktif.

"Duh…hentikan!" ujar Suzuna. Sepertinya ia teringat seseorang yang berputar-putar seperti itu.

"Sena, ada apa? Mukamu pucat begitu. Lalu, kau menghentikan latihanmu." Tanya Monta sambil memasukkan pisang terakhirnya ke mulut.

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Riku.

"Ah…ng…enggak kok. Aku…hanya haus! Mau ambil minuman dulu!" elak Sena. Ia segera pergi ke ruangan klub diikuti Suzuna yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sena, ada apa sih?" tanya Suzuna penasaran. "Jangan bilang kau masih memikiran malam kemarin. Ayolah, lupakan saja. Itu sudah beres kok. Serahkan saja pada polisi-polisi itu."

"Iya. Aku memikirkannya Suzuna…" ujar Sena. "Dan kau ingat dua orang yang menegur kita di restoran? Mereka ada disini…"

"Ap…apa?" tanya Suzuna terkejut. "Sena, kau tidak bercanda kan? Jangan garing _deh_…"

Saturday 21 June. 06:26 AM

"Hei, minta rotinya!"

"Ini." Serah Morf sambil menyerahkan sebungkus roti pada Herion. Lalu menatapnya heran, "Ng…apa yang kita lakukan ini ada artinya?"

"Tentu saja ada." Kata Herion. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berpikir rumit-rumit. Tinggal ikuti perintahku dan laksanakan."

"Em…baiklah. Tetapi aku mau tanyakan sesuatu, kenapa kita duduk disini? Bukanlah lebih mudah kalau kita…"

"Berbaurlah dengan lingkungan, Morf." Ujar Herion. "Apalagi soal pemberitaan di TV tadi pagi. Tentang terbunuhnya dua polisi yang tadi malam kita habisi. Kalau kita ketahuan hanya gara-gara itu, kita bukanlah anggota keluarga Capone yang sudah eksis selama bertahun-tahun."

"Oh…begitu. Pantas saja kau kelihatannya santai."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memburu harimau. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Kata Herion sambil memandang pemain American Football nomor 21 itu.

"Kau lihat pemain itu?" tunjuk Herion dengan jarinya.

"Ng?"

"Dia yang kita tegur tadi malam. Dan gadis yang ada disana juga." Jelas Herion. "Baiklah, setelah kita duduk-duduk disini, kita harus mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi yang kita dapat selain di internet. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

.

.

**To Be Continued LOL**

* * *

Ah…aku masih belum mengupdet dua fic terdahuluku…*mundung**gak penting**dibuang*

Tiada kata lain selain review minna-san… Huwa…bener-bener males banget nih =_=" Gila, sampai kapan ni virus enyah dari tubuhku LOL. Mana daftar SMA masih lama lagi. Jakarta emang lelet =3=a


	4. Rest Time

Yak! Chap empat! Aye jawab lewat PM aja ya… Ke ke ke..XD. Maaf diriku telat update. Ni author gibeng banget =_=" malees update. Coba saja ada alat yang bisa ngetik pake kekuatan pikiran, pasti saia gak males updet *halah* aih, ada Flesbek-nya.

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya : 

Sehari setelah insiden itu, Sena dan Suzuna mencoba menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Sena dengan kegiatannya dan Suzuna dengan keceriaannya. Tetapi, itu tidak semudah yang mereka kira. Mereka yang kemarin nyaris saja menghabisi Sena serta Suzuna kini ada di dekat mereka! Sepertinya…tidak bisa melarikan diri dari dua anggota keluarga Capone itu.

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © Yang jelas bukan aq yang punya.

Dinner 21th Down © Kinichairuudou Akari –chan-

Rated : T for crime O.O" sekarang masih blom keliatan.

Warning : **OOC, OC,** **selipan bahasa gaul XD**, semi-canon, dan lain-nista. Klo gak suka remove ajah.

Chapter 04, Rest Time

* * *

Saturday 21 June. 10:02 AM

Waktu istirahat…

Para mahasiswa keluar dari kelas mereka, melepaskan kepenatan suasana kelas yang tidak kondusif dan mengusir rasa bosan. Banyak dari mereka yang pergi ke kantin. Sebagian _nangkring_ di perpustakan atau di koridor. Ada juga yang masih di kelas hanya untuk mengobrol ria.

Ada dua orang yang sepertinya baru pertama kali diam di perpustakaan, yang notabene adalah pecinta buku, tempat tidur dibalik tumpukan buku, atau mengisi waktu saat tidak ada uang. Mereka yang terbiasa berada disana memandangnya dengan asing dan aneh. Namun tidak menunjukkannya kepada mereka berdua karena tidak mau menyinggung perasaan mereka. Toh perpustakaan ini milik semua orang. Siapa pun berhak masuk dan menikmati fasilitasnya kan?

Dua orang itu cukup familiar. Dia adalah Sena Kobayakawa, sang _Ace_ yang lumayan populer dan Suzuna Taki si kapten _cheerleader_ dan sesekali menbantu sebagai manajer.

Mereka duduk terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun dan gerakan yang tidak berarti. Masing-masing mereka memandang meja yang berada di depan mereka. Serta beberapa buku yang baru saja dibaca seseorang tetapi tidak meletakkannya ke rak buku.

"_Ap…apa? Sena, kau tidak bercanda kan? Jangan garing deh…"_

_Sena menggeleng, __"Aku tidak bercanda Suzuna. Lihat secara perlahan-lahan. Mereka ada di dekat kita…"_

_Suzuna menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Kemudian bola matanya membesar dan membeku begitu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tadi malam. Sosok yang amat menakutkan. Dan membuat Suzuna bermimpi buruk._

_Suzuna gemetaran, takut! Sangat takut! Ia kembali mengingta saat ia dikejar salah satu dari mereka berdua. Orang itu membawa pistol. Sena ada didepannya dan perlahan mejauhi dirinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia berusaha menyusul Sena dan berada di sampingnya. Tetapi ia lelah, amat sangat lelah karena fisik alami seorang perempuan yang tidak sanggup menyamai fisik seorang lelaki. Selanjutnya ia merasakan timah panas yang menggores kaki kanannya yang hampir mendekati mata kakinya. Rasanya seperti tergores pisau! Apalagi itu panas akibat gesekan antara peluru dengan pistol hitam milik orang itu. Suzuna masih merasakannya dibalik kaos kaki hitam yang ia pakai._

_Sementara Sena, ia melihat Suzuna terdiam dengan segala fantasinya yang menakutkan. Raut muka Suzuna yang ia lihat sangat pucat dan tidak ada ekspresi. Beda dari Suzuna yang biasanya, yang selalu bersemangat memberikan dukungan dan supporter bersama anggota tim cheerleader lainnya. Dengan mata berbinar dan mulutnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum, amat sangat sayang sekali kalau itu hilang begitu saja._

_Grep!_

_Sena menggenggam kedua bahu Suzuna._

_Suzuna tersentak atas apa yang dilakukan Sena ini. Sena memandang Suzuna tegas dan lurus._

"_Tenang saja Suzuna. Aku akan berada disampingmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghadapi semua ini. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama!"_

Ada sedikit semburat merah yang muncul merona di pipi Suzuna. _Tidak kusangka Sena akan mengatakan itu…padahal seharusnya ia yang paling ketakutan kan?_ Batin Suzuna. Ia menggenggam jaketnya. _Iya…kalau tidak sendiri…kita tidak akan bisa menghadapinya._

"Sena…" panggil Suzuna. "Terima kasih ya kau telah mengatakan itu…aku jadi tidak takut lagi…"

Sena menoleh, "Ehm…sama-sama Suzuna…"

"Hei, Dari mana kau dapat keberanian untuk mengatakan itu?" tanya Suzuna.

"A…anu…yang mana ya?" tanya Sena gelagapan.

"Tidak deh!" ujar Suzuna tersenyum. _Dasar Sena ini. Masih jauh dari kata DEWASA._

Suzuna bersandar di kursi. Menghirup nafas segar dan merasakan ketenangan perpustakaan. Memang, perpustakaan tempat yang paling pas untuk membaca dan tidur.

"Eh, Suzuna. Ngapain kita disini ya…?"

Hening.

Saat Sena dan Suzuna sedang hening-heningnya ada dua orang yang duduk tepat didepan Sena dan Suzuna. Mereka yang menyadarinya segera menoleh dan…

_APPP…APPP…APPAAA!_

"Yo, akhirnya bertemu lagi, pria Moran sialan."

"Wah…ada di depan kita rupanya."

"Ses…Ses…Sena…" bisik Suzuna pelan.

"I…i…iya…" balas Sena sembari berbisik.

"Wah, wah. Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada kalian. Cuma…sepertinya disini sepi ya…" ujar Herion.

"Tempat yang paling pas buat berburu…" sambung Morf.

"Mak…maksudnya…"

"Masa tidak tahu! Tentu saja KALIAN!" teriak Morf.

"Ssstttt!"

"Bisakah kalian berempat yang ada disana diam?" sindir Ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang _killer_. Menurut Sena, penjaga perpustakaan itu mirip dengan ibunya Yukimitsu. Tetapi Suzuna menyangkalnya karena sepertinya Sena belum pernah melihat Ibu temannya itu, yang sudah berada di Universitas Kedokteran Shuuei. Suzuna sedikit bernafas lega. Dengan adanya mereka, suasana masih bisa diketahui.

"Berisik." Ujar Herion. "Nah, sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Herion sambil memperlihatkan senyum khasnya yang dingin.

Sena dan Suzuna ingin melarikan diri. Sungguh! Tapi…bagaimana caranya? Mungkin kedua orang ini sudah tahu dimana kelasnya dan apa aktivitas lainnya. Bagaimana ini. Setelah ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Sena menarik nafas, memandang mereka berdua lurus meskipun dalam hatinya ia ketakutan setengah mati, "Sudah aku beritahukan kepada kalian. Aku dan Suzuna bukanlah anggota keluarga Moran."

Herion terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Sena. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, kalian harus mati karena kalianlah yang tahu tentang kami. Apalagi kalian bisa saja dimintai jadi saksi untuk berita tadi pagi…"

"Ukh!"

"Suzuna!" kata Sena khawatir begitu Suzuna mendengarkan kata itu.

"Ah…pacar yang baik…" komentar Morf iseng.

"Kalian masih beruntung berada di tempat yang akhir-akhir ini sering dkunjungi orang ini. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian. Kalau kalian menolak…" Herion menunjukkan HP-nya yang berisi aplikasi aneh yang tertulis On/Off pada Sena. Serta Suzuna yang lagi ketakutan dan khawatir, "Bom yang kami pasang di sejumlah tempat akan meledak…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued XDD**

* * *

Ripyu minna san. Maaf ye lambat updet. Inilah resikonya klo bikin fic lagi progress XD. *dibuang*

Akhir kata, Ripyu!


	5. Questions and Answers

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya:

Waktu istirahat seharusnya dilewati dengan hati yang tenang dan damai (cailah bahasanya). Tapi, kedatangan dua orang yang bernama Herion Capone dan Morf Capone itu membuat suasana istirahat –terutama perpustakaan- menjadi lebih tegang bagi Sena dan Suzuna. Kini mereka harus bias menentukan langkah yang tepat untuk menghadapi dua Capone itu. Serta keluar dari kesalah-pahaman.

Author note: Minna-san, banyak hal yang terjadi saat fic ini hiatus tak jelas kemana arahnya. Pokokna susah ==" dan kalau kalian berkenan untuk merepyu fic ini okelah :D yg enggak endak apa-apa kok. Wong lama apdet T^T ni lanjutan fic udah nyaris selesa tapi kok malah kehapus sih! Jah, bikin dari ulang deh… Inget gak ya…#nangisdarah

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © bukan saia lah

Dinner 21th Down © baru punya saia XD

Rated : T for crime O.O" sekarang lagi stay-lebeh

Warning : **OOC, OC, selipan bahasa gaul XD**, semi-canon, dan lain-nista. Klo gak suka remove ajah.

Chapter 05, Question and Answers

* * *

Saturday 21 June. 10:15 AM

Jantung Sena berdebat kuat, menghadapi tekanan sang pengancam yang berada di depannya. Serta berusaha melindungi Suzuna –yang pastinya- kurang sering menghadapi hal-hal yang mengancam nyawa ini. Sedikit, Sena sering menghadapi tekanan akan terpatah tangannya, terluka, atau terbunuh di panggung Amefuto sehingga dirinya sedikit bisa menguasai diri. Namun Suzuna tidak.

"Baik… Pertama dari gadis yang ada dibelakangmu itu…"

Suzuna tercekat. Pupilnya mengecil. Namun masih bisa menguasai diri. Oh, bagaimana ini?

"Tunggu sebentar!" cegat Sena. "Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Tolong jelaskan."

Suzuna yang melihat Sena berbuat demikian. Sepertinya ia amat-sangat berterima kasih kepada Sena karena bisa sedikit melepaskan dirinya dari tekanan dua orang yang nyaris melubangi kakinya. Herion tersenyum sinis. Lalu menjawab, "Untuk pertanyaan apa yang aku katakan, nanti. Maksudnya adalah, itu tergantung dari persepsiku apakah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sesuai atau tidak. Kusarankan, sebaiknya kalian menjawab dengan jujur untuk menyelamatkan diri kalian dan universitas ini."

Herion menjawab dengan licik dengan maksud yang sulit dipahami. _Berdasarkan persepsi? Maksudnya jawabannya nanti sesuka dia itu benar atau salah?_ Batin Sena mencoba menganalisis. Dalam hati, jiwa sekolah menengahnya yang dulu masih ada. Sehingga dia sendiri pun nyaris gentar. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak boleh membuatnya gentar sedikit pun. Yaitu gadis yang kini duduk dibelakangnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Cukup lama basa-basinya! Ayo mulai! Kalau kalian bermacam-macam aku tembak ditempat!" ujar Morf mengancam. Herion mengibaskan tangannya ke Morf untuk memberitahukan bahwa 'jangan ikut campur. Biar aku yang kendalikan situasi!'. Morf hanya mendengus pelan.

"Biar aku saja yang duluan." Kata Sena menawarkan diri. Herion tertegun.

"Hum… Boleh juga. Kurasa kau menarik."

Suzuna menarik nafas cepat, tegang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Sena?

"Cukup tiga pertanyaan saja. Benar atau salah biar aku yang memasukkannya kedalam persepsiku sendiri. Kalau kau protes, Morf berhak menembak kakimu nanti. Kalau jawabanmu kurang memberikan hal tertentu, maka kuledakkan bom yang aku pasang di sejumlah ruangan universitas ini." Jelas Herion tanpa mengulang lagi apa yang dikatakannya. Karena begitulah dia. Sekali satu, sudah.

Sena menganggukkan kepala pelan, pertanda bahwa ia setuju. Suzuna hanya menjadi penonton.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Satu pertanyaan, dua cabang, satu kepastian. Siapa namamu?" tanya Herion.

Pertanyaan yang sederhana. Dan bahkan pertanyaan pertama yang sering ditanyakan pada saat kau mengenalkan diri. Pertanyaan yang simpel, namun menyembunyikan sejumlah informasi dan teka-teki yang tidak akan Sena ketahui, "Sena Kobayakawa." Jawab Sena pelan. "Dua cabang dan satu kepastian… Itu maksudnya apa?"

"Nama asli atau samaran? Itulah yang kumaksud dua cabang." Jawab Herion lagi.

Sena menjawab tenang. Apa _sih_ menakutkannya pertanyaannya ini? Namun dada Sena makin lama makin bergemuruh, "Nama asli. Dan satu kepastian…?"

"Buktinya?"

Sena sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu berpikir dalam sepersekian detik, lalu menjawab, "Kau bisa melihat akte kelahiranku. Asli."

"Oh, bisa saja kan dipalsukan?" sela Morf.

"Memang bisa. Namun ada suatu hal yang bisa membuktikan bahwa itu asli… menjelaskannya tidak ada waktu." Kata Herion. "Baik, diterima. Berikutnya…"

**KRRRRIIIIIINNGGGG!**

Suara bel universitas bahwa waktu istirahat telah selesai. Semua beranjak ke kelas dan siap-siap menghadapi ocehan para dosen yang membuat ngantuk. Tetapi tidak dengan Sena dan Suzuna. Rupanya mereka belum diizinkan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kalau membangkang, tahu sendiri akibatnya.

"Biarkan saja suara berisik itu." Ujar Herion menyeringai. " Pertanyaan kedua. Satu pertanyaan, satu argumen, satu kesimpulan. Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Moran? Oh, bisa dibilang kelompok mafia gelap itu."

Sena sedikit terkejut begitu keluar kata 'mafia' dari mulut Herion dan menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu melalui keringat yang keluar dari pelipis dan mengalir perlahan-lahan. Oh, sebenarnya jenis orang-orang apa yang Sena dan Suzuna hadapi?

"Cepat… jawab!" sergah Morf.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa…" jawab Sena dengan satu keyakinan: selama kau benar, maka jangan panik.

Herion memajukan kursinya, "Tapi kau berada di meja itu saat kami datang! Masih bisa membuktikannya bahwa kau tidak terlibat?"

Semacam permainan psikologis dengan memperhatikan pergerakan bola mata, nafas dan kedipan mata. Serta gerak-gerik tubuh yang sebenarnya sederhana namun menimbulkan makna tertentu. Sena tahu bahwa Herion sedang mengguncangkan ketenangannya sehingga ia bisa melihat celah. Sena bersyukur pernah diperlakukan 'seperti ini' oleh seniornya yang kejam dan _syaiton nirrojim_ itu.

Sena menjawab dengan jujur, "Kalian ingat perkataan kami pada waktu itu? Nah, itulah jawabanku…" (lihat chapter 1)

"Satu kesimpulan. Jadi…?"

"Kami tak ada hubungannya dengan Moran yang kalian kenal itu. Itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah-pahaman."

Hening sejenak. Saking heningnya suara detik jam dinding itu hampir kedengaran. Kemudian, "Pertanyaan terakhir. Satu kepastian. Adakah yang bisa membuktikan itu semua?"

Lagi-lagi Sena terkejut. Dengan cepat ia berpikir, apa yang bisa membuktikan itu semua? Oke, ia berusaha berpikir kebelakang. Mencoba mencari jawaban. Dan akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak ada…"

Herion mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Lalu merebahkan dirinya sekali lagi ke kursi. Tangan kanannya memegang dagunya, berpikir. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Diterima. Berikutnya gadis yang ada dibelakangmu itu…"

Suzuna menarik nafas, mempersiapkan diri.

"Tiga pertanyaan. Pertanyaan pertama. Satu pertanyaan, dua cabang. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Herion kepada Suzuna. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh yang berpola itu dikatakan dari mulutnya. Dan beda dari pertanyaan sebelumnya yang ditujukan pada Sena terdahulu, tidak ada satu kepastian.

"Suzuna Taki." Jawab Suzuna.

"Dua cabang. Asli atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Asli. Tetu saja." Jawab Suzuna. _Oke, Suzu. Kau bisa!_ Batin Suzuna menyemangati diri.

Herion terdiam sebentar. Suzuna menunggu. Sena hanya memperhatikan. Setelah itu, "Langsung saja. Pertanyaan kedua. Satu pertanyaan, dua cabang, satu kepastian. Kau kenal dengan pemuda yang ada di sebelahmu ini?"

Suzuna melirik Sena. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Herion, "Iya. Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Herion memajukan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang memegang HP yang katanya adalah peledak bom disejumlah itu digenggam erat, "Nona, kau tak berhak bertanya kepadaku. Jika kau begitu lagi pada pertanyaan berikutnya, akan kuledakkan kau dan seisi Universitas ini!" ancam Herion. Suzuna sedikit gentar.

"Maaf…" jawab Suzuna pelan.

"Huh, bagus kalau kau mengerti! Baik, dua cabang. Kenal sejak berapa tahun?"

"Kira-kira 4 tahun…"

"Satu kepastian. Benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Tentu saja." Jawab Suzuna.

Herion meletakkan HP itu disampingnya. "Pertanyaan terakhir. Cukup SATU. Apa yang kau lakukan, kalau seandainya kami membunuhmu nanti?"

_Pertanyaan yang tidak diduga sama sekali!_ Batin Sena panik. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Suzuna akan menjawab apa nanti?_

"Nanti? Menurutku kalian tidak akan bisa menebak 'waktu itu' dengan tepat. Meskipun itu membutuhkan simulasi berkali-kali. Itu masih belum diketahui. Kalau seandainya mau begitu, aku tidak akan melarikan diri…" sambil menjawab begitu, Suzuna memandang Sena. Sena sedikit heran. Diantara suasana tersebut, Herion mengambil HP-nya kembali.

"Diterima. Baik, kalian bebas." Ujar Herion.

"Hah? Apa?" kata Sena dan Suzuna nyaris bersamaan.

"Bebas! Telinga kalian tuli ya?" jelas Morf dengan kasar.

"Pergilah. Atau kalian mau ini?" kata Herion sambil memperlihatkan HP itu.

"Baik…" ujar Sena dan Suzuna meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tinggallah dua orang misterius itu. Ditemani dengan kesunyian yang selalu menyertai mereka.

Saturday 21 June. 10:45 AM

"Sena, akhirnya kita bisa selamat! Tak kusangka!" kata Suzuna tenang dan senang.

"Iya… Tapi kok rada aneh ya?" ujar Sena.

"Aah…! Sudah tak perlu pikirkan itu!" sahut Suzuna. "Oh, ya Sena. Kamu tahu enggak?"

"Ng?"

"Pertanyaan terakhir tadi… Aku jawab dengan sikapmu tadi… Saat itu _loh_. Saat aku hamper mau lari untuk masalah ini. Dan kau mau menghadapinya dan tidak akan lari." Jelas Suzuna sambil tersenyum simpul. Sena merona panik.

"HIIIEEE! Itu cuma keluar asal dari mulut kok!"

"Dasar Sena ini…"

* * *

"Herion! Benar kamu membiarkan mereka bebas?" Tanya Morf protes. Selama ini ia melihat teman rekannya begitu tegaan. "Seperti bukan kau saja!"

Herion kembali terdiam dengan kedua tangan disilangkan kedada. Matanya lurus kedepan. Ia berpikir sesuatu. Kemudian ia bangun dan menanggapi keprotesan Morf. "Huh, kau lupa ya kalau aku ini apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak lupa!" jawab Morf. "Hei, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bersikap demikian!"

"Aku hanya bingung…" ujarnya. "Entah informasi ini benar atau tidak. Ini didapatkan dari sebuah organisasi mafia sekutu kita yang berada di kota Moswka, Rusia. Bisa saja mereka bercanda atau apa. Tapi aku merasa informasi ini benar…" jelas Herion.

"Wah, _tumben_ kau bingung! Sebenarnya ada apa _sih_ dengan kamu?"

Herion kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terletak di balik saku celananya. Memandangnya sebentar. "Selain itu… Aku rasa mereka BENAR ada hubungannya. Maksudku, dua orang itu. Kurasa sebelum kita pergi kita harus memberikan' sesuatu' sepada mereka. Oh, ya. Mereka memalui koridor itu ya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dan tadi apa yang aku bilang terakhir kali pada mereka?"

"_Diterima. Baik, kalian bebas."_ Ulang Morf.

"Diterima. Baik, kalian bebas. Bebas dari…" Herion terhenti. "Dari hidup tenang kalian!"

"Wah, itu artinya mulai masuk pada bab: hidup tidak tenang ya…"

**DUUUAAARRR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsukuzu~

* * *

Err- masih berkenankah kalian merepiyu fic ini U.U? ini the fic serasa dimakan jaman gara2x author geblek dan sejumlah urusan diluar sana. Ah, sudahlah. Mari budayakan: Ihklas dalam mereview! #apaantuh?


	6. Transaction in Morning Sunday

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya:

Sena dan Suzuna menerima sejumlah pertanyaan aneh dari Herion dan Morf (bukan si mata sedih dari PoM #plak). Mereka menjawabnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kewajaran semampunya. Ketika semuanya dikira sudah berakhir, dibelakang mereka, Herion, menyunggingkan senyum aneh…

Author note: Sya la la la~ banyak sekali utang fic yang lain. Jadinya ya ini terhambat O.o dikit-dikit lah XD #woy. Tapi untunglah ada waktu liburan. Tapi siap-siap saja ada agenda keluarga. Duh =="

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © bukan saia lah

Dinner 21th Down © baru punya saia XD

Rated: T for crime O.O"

Warning: **OOC, OC, selipan bahasa gaul XD**, semi-canon, dan lain-nista. Klo gak suka remove ajah.

Chapter 06, Transaction in Morning Sunday

* * *

30 menit sebelumnya…

"Hei Takeshi!"

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang naruh kotak seperti ini di lokerku?"

"Perasaan lokermu sudah aku kunci. Kotak? Kotak kayak gimana?"

"Ini nih, hitam legam begini. Kayaknya dari logam."

"Kamu kan akhir-akhir ini lumayan tenar. Wajarlah dapat hadiah dari penggemarmu itu loh."

"Tenar sih tenar. Tapi ini kotaknya aneh. Enggak ada tempat bukanya."

"Buang aja ke tempat sampah kalo lo enggak suka. Hati-hati kalau ada penggemarmu yang lihat. Takutnya dia yang ngasih itu kotak atau temannya yang lihat. Begitu saja kok repot. Kalau mau jadi artis, tegaan dikit lah."

"Err… benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana tempat sampahnya?"

"Disana tuh. Jauh banget, melewati dua ruangan. Eh, di dekat ruangan kosong itu saja!"

10:45 AM

**.**

**.**

**DUUUAAARRR!**

**.**

**.**

Saturday 21 June. 10:50 AM

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat di dekat ruangan kosong. Padahal baru saja mau dijadikan perpustakaan kedua karena _overload_ oleh buku-buku. Bagaimana ini? Untung saja seseorang tidak ada didekat ruangan itu." Gerutu satpam yang mengamankan daerah yang diledakkan bersama satpam lainnya, menunggu polisi datang. Dan katanya akan datang petugas penjinak bom. Mungkin ada bom lagi di suatu tempat. Itu baru sebuah perkiraan.

"Err… sebenarnya ada dua orang mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat di koridor yang merupakan tempat terjadinya ledakan. Tetapi untung saja jarak mereka tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menderita luka parah. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan kesehatan untuk luka-luka ringan." Jelas satpam yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, di ruang kesehatan, dua mahasiswa yang dimaksud, Sena dan Suzuna –Suzuna mahasiswi kali- sedang mendapat perawatan untuk luka-luka mereka yang –untunglah- ringan.

"Baiklah, hanya dalam beberapa hari sel-sel darah trombosit kalian akan membantu menutup luka kalian." Ujar petugas sambil meninggalkan ruangan. "Saya sedang ada urusan. _Konnichiwa_."

Sena menengok Suzuna yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur, "Suzuna, ada apa?"

Suzuna menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Sena. Ayo segera kembali ke kelas. Dosen sudah menunggu!" jawab Suzuna riang. Meski dengan plester menempel dikepalanya.

"Tapi… kau lupa ya Suzuna, dosennya sedang ada urusan bersama dosen yang lainnya. Pengumumannya kan sudah disebarkan kemarin."

"Pantas saja kamu tidak punya perasaan saat bolos tadi."

"Ha ha…"

Suzuna tersenyum simpul, menyembunyikannya di balik poni rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Kemudian Suzuna bangun dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan, menengok Sena.

"Sena, aku kunci ya… E he~!"

"Ja… Jangan!"

Mereka berdua pun untuk sementara melupakan kejadian tegang tadi. Ada semacam angin yang menyegarkan hati mereka dan serta merta melupakan hal yang mengerikan tadi. Masih banyak hal yang harus mereka hadapi, bukan itu saja. Masih banyak hal yang belum diketahui, dan seiring perkembangan, akan bertemu dengan pihak-pihak yang terlibat, dan memperjelas semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunday 22 June. 00:02 AM

"Sudah dua menit Herion. Apakah mereka akan datang sesuai janji?" Tanya Morf memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Janji mereka adalah tengah malam. Namun tidak dikatakan berapa menitnya. Jelas mereka akan datang." Jawab Herion melihat sekeliling mereka, sebuah gudang tua gelap, terali besi didepannya, dengan beberapa barang yang masih berada di tempatnya. Berdebu dan lembab, dan itu sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Mereka berdua terdiam, memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan suara yang nyaris ditelan sunyi.

Terdengar suara ketukan terali besi.

**Tok**! **Tok** **tok**! **Tok tok**! **Tok**! **Tok**!

Terdengar berirama, ketukan yang tidak asal-asalan.

"Masuk." Sahut Herion.

**Graaakkkk**….!

Suara terali besi yang diangkat, membantu mengusir sunyi yang nyaris tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Perlahan dari bawah, muncul sepasang kaki dan sebuah koper berdiri tegak disebelah kanannya. Lalu berlanjut ke tubuh yang besar tertutupi dengan jas hujan hitam. Naik terus. Hingga menunjukkan seorang pria yang dikelilingi dengan kegelapan. Herion memintanya masuk. Pria itu menurut. Hanya melangkah satu kali pria itu sudah berada di dalam gudang. Kembali ia menutup terali besi, dengan perlahan, tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Transaksi dimulai." Ucap Herion memecah sunyi.

Pria besar itu membuka kopernya dengan memasukkan kode-kode tertentu yang sudah dikomputerisasi. Dalam sekejap, terbukalah koper itu secara otomatis dengan cepat hingga nyaris membuat koper itu jatuh. Terlihatlah sebuah perangkat senjata dan beberapa alat canggih. Beberapa bungkusan putih seperti tepung terigu, dan dua bungkus yang berisi tablet bulat kecil.

"Ini. Empat buah pucuk senjata seukuran tangan serta peluru, satu bungkus heroin, dan dua bungkus ekstasi. Semua sesuai pesananmu. Bagaimana?" sembari berkata begitu, pria itu kembali menutup kopernya.

"Diterima." Ujar Herion setuju. Diambilnya koper itu dan ia berkata, "Sebutkan nomor rekeningnya, aku akan mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk barang-barang ini."

Pria itu menyebutkan nomor yang diminta Herion dengan pelan sekali. Herion tidak dapat mendengarnya. Namun Morf yang mempunyai kesensitivitas pendengaran yang lebih segera merekamnya di otaknya.

"Sudah dapat Morf?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hei, soal informasi keluarga Moran itu…" kata Herion.

"Ya, benar. Mereka sekarang berada di Jepang. Di Negara ini." Potong pria itu. "Mereka berjumlah lima orang. Dua orang yang lainnya sudah dibunuh oleh anggota keluargamu. Tiga orang itu adalah anggota keluarga yang belum tercampur dengan darah lain alias keturunan murni. Dan yang lainnya adalah keluarga yang mengabdi kepada keluarga Moran. Mereka mempunyai ikatan darah dengan keluarga Moran. Namun…"

"Darah keturunan mereka sudah tercampur akibat pernikahan kepada masyarakat yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Moran. Secara itu menurunkan derajat mereka di keluarga besar tersebut. Ya, aku tahu informasi itu. Lanjutkan." Perintah Herion.

"Untuk tempat dimana mereka tinggal dan membentuk markas masih belum diketahui. Terdapat wilayah yang memungkinkan adanya peluang untuk markas mereka sekarang. Diantaranya adalah Tokyo, tempat kita berada sekarang ini."

"Untuk kedua kota yang lain aku sudah memerintahkan para bawahanku untuk mencari mereka." Ujar Herion.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Kini mereka mau mengulang hal yang sempat menjadi kejayaan mereka pada masa lampau itu."

"Oh, beraninya." Komentar Morf. "Mau membalas dendam rupanya."

"Dan mereka mau memulainya di Jepang. Kami akan segera membereskannya." Ujar Herion dengan senyum liciknya. "Ini seperti genosida. Namun hanya pada ruang lingkup kelompok kecil saja. Tak sabar aku menanti saat itu."

"Huh, kalian memang keluarga yang haus darah. Padahal anggota keluarga Moran sudah sedikit namun kalian serakah ingin merasakan lelehan darah mereka di tangan kalian. Lalu mendengarkan suara teriakan dan suara siksaan yang kalian cambukkan pada mereka, yang menurut kalian seperti lagu-lagu ciptaan Mozart. Aku tidak mau ikut campur karena aku hanya sebagai perantara. Selamat pagi." Sembari mengatakan itu, pria itu menuju terali besi dan meninggalkan tempat transaksi. Kembali ia melakukan hal seperti tadi dan pergi meninggalkan gudang.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Tanggap Herion senang. "Selamat pagi."

"Err… Bukankah ini masih gelap?" komentar Morf. Setelah berpikir dan menyegarkan otaknya, "Oh! Iya ya! Haa~ dasar aku ini!"

Herion kembali membuka koper itu, yang kodenya adalah nomor rekening itu setelah sebelumnya telah diberitahu oleh Morf.

Herion memandangnya sejenak. Morf mengamati.

"Untuk apa semua ini Herion?" Tanya Morf

"Tentu saja, untuk Moran itu." jawab Herion singkat.

"Tapi aku belum mengetahui kegunaan dari barang-barang yang kau minta…"

"Lihat saja dan kau akan tahu." Ujar Herion. "Ayo, aku butuh mesin ATM. Kau yang carikan!"

"Baik!" Patuh Morf. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan dua orang yang kita yakini sebagai anggota keluarga Moran itu?"

"Kau lihat saja di berita pagi nanti. Ditemukan dua orang tewas terkena serpihan bom."

"Oh, benar juga…"

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan gudang. Dan kesunyian pun memenuhi gudang itu, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

"Kak, jadi Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak ada ya Kak?"

Wanita yang dipanggil kakak oleh salah seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar dua belas tahun itu menoleh, dengan senyum yang sebenarnya dipaksakan, ia berujar, "Ayah dan Ibu tidak pergi. Kau percaya alam lain setelah mati kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kata paman Oza tidak ada hal seperti itu." Jawab gadis kecil itu polos. "Dan kenapa Kakak tidak bilang kalau Ayah dan Ibu…"

"Ayah dan Ibu Sherin masih ada kok…" wanita itu memeluk gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sherin itu. "Paman Oza hanya sedih karena Paman Oza sangat menyayangi Ayah dan Ibu Sherin."

"Ayah dan Ibu kak Erick juga!" tambah gadis kecil itu. Kemudian gadis itu melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, "Sherin mau main sama kak Erick!"

"Hati-hati…" ujar wanita itu mengiringi kepergian gadis kecil itu.

Setelah gadis kecil itu pergi wanita itu terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Air mata yang ditahannya tadi tumpah, mengikuti gravitasi bumi bersama helai poni rambut merahnya. Dan ia menangis, "Oh… Ya Tuhan… Apa salah anggota keluarga kami sehingga kami tidak bisa hidup tenang selayaknya keluarga normal…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue

* * *

**

Genosida: semacam perbuatan untuk memusnahkan ras tertentu. Contoh: Adolf Hilter dan penghancuran ras untuk kaum Yahudi

Err… yah… gimana ya O.o pokokne chap depan saia gakbisa janji cepet =_=a Agenda keluarga liburan padahal-lagi-bokek akan segera datang. Lagi sekolah salah, lagi liburan juga salah. Selain itu dua fic ane yang tak sengaja Diskon Orz DX. Eeehh… ditambah lagi kabel modem yang disembunyikan f –k.

Review o.O


End file.
